Thoughts of Love
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Anonymous requested: Shamy say "I love you," in front of the gang like it's a regular thing, and everyone's reactions. *shamy fluff* :D Enjoy!


"I... can't fix it." Sheldon whimpered, sitting on the floor cross-legged. Leonard knelt beside him, perplexed but unable to complete the task either.

Evidently they knew nothing about the process of fixing a harp.

"Maybe Amy could help us... I'll call her." Sheldon suggested at last.

"You do that," Leonard mumbled, getting to his feet. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you broke it on purpose just so you could see her."

"Did not," the other countered, standing as well. "It was like that when Missy sent it to me."

"Why she even sent it to you in the first place is the question." Leonard remarked. Sheldon shook his head and sighed before pulling out his phone.

"I know, right?"

Silence fell over the room as he began calling Amy. Leonard stepped into his room to give his roommate some privacy.

"Oh Amy, "I'm so glad you answered." Sheldon said immediately, pacing in his living room hurriedly. "How fast can you get here?"

"Why, what's wrong?" she asked and Sheldon could hear the worry in her voice.

"I need you to help me with something," he admitted without explanation.

Amy was silent for a moment before saying firmly that she'd arrive in exactly ten minutes.

Sheldon bid her goodbye with a small smile against his lips and hung up.

#

"Leonard, Amy's here." Sheldon called, getting up off the floor once more to answer the door. He heard Leonard say something incoherently, ignored it, and opened the door enthusiastically.

Amy stood before him with a confused but happy expression on her face.

"Good afternoon, Amy, thank you for coming so quickly." he said politely, strolling into the middle of the room. "This is what I need you to help me with." He starred at the large object blankly before bringing hopeful eyes to her. "Leonard's no use."

"Sheldon... this is... perfect." she whispered, slowly walking to his side and touching the harp gently. "I've always wanted one like this... where'd you get it?" she asked in awe.

"Well," Sheldon began, trying to bite down his growing excitement. "Missy sent it to me," and after a moment, added "she told me in a note to do something with it, so I decided to give it to you."

Amy was shocked into silence. She looked at him with a question written on her face and when he nodded, she knelt beside the harp and started examining it more closely.

"Of course... it needs to be fixed still." Sheldon reminded her hesitantly. Amy gazed up at him with enough determination to pull him to her.

"Let's do it."

#

Amy spoke with tears in her eyes. She told of her appreciation, her happiness and gratefulness. Sheldon's heart swelled more than it ever had before. Their job complete, he reveled in her state of joy and peace.

A few feet away from them Howard lifted the new and improved harp with a grunt and with the help of Raj, packed it up like Sheldon had requested. While their friends worked for her benefit, Amy sniffled, bringing her gaze back to Sheldon.

"Thank you," she said again for the tenth time. Sheldon shook his head with a small smile and told her how it really wasn't a big deal.

"I did it because I love you." he replied simply.

The harp, which was loaded but not secured in its box, was abruptly abandoned.

"I love you too," Amy spat out sincerely before Howard and Raj rushed to the scene. Leonard stepped behind Sheldon and placed a cold hand on his forehead.

"You okay, buddy?" his roommate questioned. Sheldon jerked away.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I have to bring the harp to Amy's car." he said in an annoyed tone, causing Howard to chuckle and step forward.

"Really? You're going to carry that thing down the stairs?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Sheldon said curtly, easily closing and picking up the box. He led Amy swiftly out the door and left the boys speechless, all expect Raj, who couldn't get over how cute they were.

#

Sheldon and Amy walked down a total of three flights of stairs in silence. On the fourth she cleared her throat and brought a hand up to touch his arm just barely.

"Have you been working out?" she wondered with a surprised smile. Sheldon shrugged.

"I thought maybe you'd like it..." he trailed off.

Amy couldn't tell if he was blushing or not.

"I love it," she admitted, dismissing the thought of his questionable embarrassment. "but you don't need to change yourself for me."

"I know."

The silence that followed, Amy found, was somehow a bit more enjoyable. Out in the parking lot she watched Sheldon's every move as he placed the box delicately in her trunk; the only thing breaking her concentration the vibration of her phone.

"SHELDON TOLD YOU HE LOVED YOU?!-P."

Amy glanced at Sheldon's back before replying.

":)"

"There," Sheldon said proudly once he was finished. Then he paused, and, upon seeing her distracted smile, added "you're thinking about it, aren't you?"

Putting her phone away, Amy shyly mumbled "yeah..." and Sheldon nodded, smiling back just as shyly.

"I am too."

Before they reentered the building, Sheldon walked up to her and kissed her cheek rather spontaneously.

Amy grinned from ear to ear.

Upon their return, neither mentioned anything else, but held hands the rest of the evening.

It was hard not to be happy when Shamy was.


End file.
